bugglebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugglebots (Season 1)/Episode 1
Episode 1 is the debut episode of Bugglebots. It featured the first of five heats that led to the Grand Final. Competing robots * Captain Doom * Drizzle * Futamishi * Good Boi * Nightingale * Serious Business Round 1 Captain Doom vs Serious Business At the start, Captain Doom charged at Serious Business and flipped it upside down. It continued to push Serious Business around while Serious Business was left spinning on its castor. Captain Doom slammed Serious Business back onto its wheels, causing the latter's spinning blade to fall off, leaving the now weaponless Serious Business to be pushed around before eventually being beached on the arena sidewall where it could not move. Winner: Captain Doom Good Boi vs Nightingale The two machines began maneuvering for position with Nightingale swinging its saw arm but unable to get a hit on Good Boi. After some spinning around, one of Good Boi's wheels fell off, leaving it to only drive in circles. Nightingale pushed Good Boi into the arena wall and brought down the saw arm on Good Boi but was unable to spin the blade as the weapon motor had dropped off. Nightingale pushed Good Boi into the pit release button and tried to push Good Boi into the open pit but almost fell in itself. Nightingale managed to drive away from the pit and push around Good Boi. Good Boi tried to attack with its rear tail but to no effect. Nightingale pushed Good Boi towards the pit but missed again. After some more pushing and with time running out, Nightingale shoved Good Boi into the pit with only six seconds left on the clock. Winner: Nightingale Drizzle vs Futamishi Drizzle immediately spun up its weapon but then flipped itself onto its back. Despite demands from referee Tim Rackers to show movement, Drizzle could not self right and was counted out. Futamishi was given the win despite not even touching its opponent in the entirety of the match. Winner: Futamishi Loser's melee Serious Business vs Good Boi vs Drizzle Good Boi charged at Drizzle who spun up its weapon and hurled Good Boi into the pit zone, causing the pit to go down, taking Good Boi with it. Drizzle turned its attention to Serious Business, striking its wheel and immobilizing it as well. Despite the pit malfunction, Drizzle was still declared the winner. Winner: Drizzle Semi-Finals Captain Doom vs Futamishi Futamishi started tentatively but Captain Doom drove behind Futamishi and slammed it into the wall. Captain Doom beached Futamishi on its top and knocked it onto its side against the wall. Futamishi was unable to self-right and was counted out. Winner: Captain Doom Nightingale vs Drizzle Drizzle spun up its weapon and both machines met in the middle of the arena. Drizzle flipped itself over and managed to land on its wheels but lost its weapon chain. Down to only its wedge, Drizzle pushed Nightingale into the arena wall twice as the pit was enabled. Drizzle activated the pit as Nightingale tried to attack Drizzle with the saw to little effect. Drizzle continued to get under Nightingale and push it around before eventually pushing it into the open pit. Winner: Drizzle Final Captain Doom vs Drizzle Captain Doom rushed towards Drizzle as the latter spun ups its weapon. Captain Doom slammed Drizzle into the opposite wall, knocking Drizzle onto its weapon where it couldn't self-right. Drizzle was counted out, leaving the American machine Captain Doom as the winner of the heat. Heat Winner: Captain Doom Category:Episodes in 2018